menma naruto
by Marcela Nuez
Summary: 12


Después de la muerte de Jiraiya...

En el salón A-1:

Naruto salió corriendo de ahí sin percatarse de que lo seguían sus amigos. Después se ocultaron de tal manera que Naruto no los viera y ocultando sus chakras; Naruto se frenó frente a un lago donde apareció como una ilusión de Jiraiya que le dijo:

Jiraiya: Naruto, no estés triste por lo que pasó tienes que decirle a al Hokage que te vas de la aldea.

Todos: ( exaltados)

Jiraiya: tienes que unirte a Akatsuki solo ahí te pueden ayudar a controlar tú poder...y si es obligatorio Naruto.

Naruto: Y que va a pasar con todos?!

Jiraiya: solo olvidalos.No quieres ser fuerte?!

Naruto: si! pero no con ellos, son malos ( llorando)

Jiraiya: no importa hazlo sabes que te quiero por eso te lo mando

Naruto: ok ( secándose las lágrimas)

Sasuke: no quiero que se vaya ( en verdad me gusta)

Shikamaru: yo tampoco pero es decisión de Naruto no nuestra

( todos llorando)

ya en la oficina del Hokage:

Naruto: quiero dejar la aldea de la hoja

Hokage: Naruto estás seguro de esto hay gente aquí que de verdad te quiere

Naruto: si estoy seguro ( mirada baja)

Hokage: está bien no te voy a forzar a quedarte si no quieres.

Naruto se va de la aldea de la hoja para unirse a Akatsuki como le dijo Jiraiya...

Al llegar a Akatsuki y decirles que se quería unir estos lo aceptaron y le presentaron a todos: Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Tobi y Pain.

Naruto: ok... gracias...

Itachi: no te preocupes Naru-chan estás en buenas manos ( inner: que lindo es)

los años pasaron y todos ya tenían 18 años y Naruto no había regresado pero habían dicho que alguien se había unido ahí y era un chico muy apuesto y que varias aldeas lo querían por que también era una persona muy fuerte pero siempre el se iba antes de que le pudieran pedir eso.

Un día llegaron varias personas ocultando sus caras con kimonos ya que había festival. Eran Naruto y los demás pero ya todos sabían que eran buenos ya que habían evitado varios robos y ayudado a varias aldeas pero no querían aceptar sus propuestas.

Pero pasaron a hablar con el Hokage:

Naruto: queremos unirnos a su aldea no importa el papeleo somos Akatsuki.

Hokage: está bien vallan a a recoger sus bandas y trajes de ninja y guarden los y sigan con sus kimonos.

Itachi: gracias

( estos se van por lo que se les indico y fueron al festival)

Sasuke: hola Shikamaru y Kiba vamos a buscar a los nuevos dicen que entraron nuevas personas ...

Kiba: crees que sea guapo o gracioso?

Shikamaru: no lo sabremos hasta ir a ver.

Sasuke: hay que apurarnos.

Shikamaru y Kiba : si..

Sasuke: ( ve de reojo a varias personas juntas)creo que son ellos...

Shikamaru: si lo más seguro...vamos

Kiba: esperenme !!!

Sasuke: oigan, ustedes son los nuevos??

Shikamaru: necesitamos acesorarlos

( Naruto se gira levemente junto con Deidara)

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto: si soy yo, pero ahora no voy a permitir que lastimen a nadie y perdón Shikamaru pero no necesitamos su asesoría.

Deidara: vamos Naru quiero ir a comer

Naruto: ok... adiós

Después de que se fueran, los tres se ponen a platicar:

Sasuke: no me lo creo se volvió más arrogante y ya ni sonríe ... pero se puso más caliente.

Shikamaru: tienes razón en los dos sentidos tenemos que volverlo a poner de nuestro lado.

Kiba: pero yo digo que más ardiente que nada.( sonrojado)

Sasuke: la verdad si y ni lo hemos visto sin playera

Shikamaru: que atrevimiento pero es verdad sólo no le digas a gaara se va a emocionar

Kiba : creen que ese tipo sea su novio?

Sasuke: lo dudo solo han de ser amigos pero hay que volverlo a pasar a nuestro lado.

Shikamaru: si...

Al día siguiente presentaron formalmente a todos los nuevos y habían un montón derretidos por Naruto.

Gaara: no lo creo es Naruto!! por que no me dijeron nada

Kiba: no lo merecías está mas ardiente no?

Lee: si de echo es aún más lindo que cuando se fue ( sonrojado)

Sasuke: pero Gaara no te hagas ilusiones como tú sabrás lo volveremos a pasar a nuestro lado y se va a volver a enamorar de mi.

Kiba: ajá si, eso era antes ahora me puede amar a mi

Ya en la aldea en su último día libre para comenzar a trabajar:

Itachi: abraza a Naruto y el le contesta:

Naruto: Itachi deja de hacer eso, no me gusta.

Itachi: bueno tenemos que buscar a men- chan después de todo el es tu novio no yo

Naruto: ( sonríe) si

Itachi: (me encanta cuando se sonroja y sonríe a la vez)

Desafortunadamente Sasuke , Kiba y Gaara iban pasando por ahí y se pusieron celosos por saber que tenía novio

Itachi:ese menma se adelantó a entrar a konoha

Naruto: es que el se desespera mucho y quería una misión.

Deidara: ay Naruto siempre lo defiendes, pero es lindo de tu parte.

Itachi: eso sí es cierto .

Naruto: ( se sonroja)

Después de recorrer el camino llegan a la entrada de Konoha y en tan solo unos minutos llega menma...

Menma: hola Naru-chan ( feliz)

ya volví!

Naruto: hola! y eso ya lo veo...

Menma: se suponía que iba a ser una misión larga de 3 meses pero la hice en un día es solo que estaba algo lejos esa cosa, Naru y no crees que me gane un beso de tu parte( mirada fija)

( estaban ocultos Sasuke y Kiba)

Sasuke: maldito lo quiere besar ( molesto pero susurrando)

Kiba: entonces el es la competencia ¿eh?

Naruto: a- aqui n- no...

Itachi: bueno a nosotros no nos vas a saludar o que?

Menma: perdón, hola todos!

Naruto: oye menma va a ver una gran fiesta privada para los ninjas de Konoha y me preguntaba si tú también querias venir con nosotros...

Menma: claro, no voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque ya sé que hay un montón de tontos tras de ti.( acercándose para besarlo)

Naruto: g-gracias men- chan

Menma: ( después del beso) no hay de que Naru-chan sabes que te amo.

Deidara: ya terminaron hay que irnos tenemos que buscar un hotel para todos ¿lo olvidan?

Naruto: cierto! vamos rápido!

Itachi: espérate!

ya mas tarde como a las 11:00 ya que se habían separado todos alguien quiso atacar a Naruto ...

Atacante: oye rubiesito sabes que andar por las calles a esta hora está mal no? tendrás que sufrir el castigo, pero como eres guapo lo pagarás de otra forma, con tu cuerpo

( menma escuchando todo desde un árbol)

menma: ( susurrando) maldito si lo toca le parto la cara.

Naruto: discúlpame no me importa quién seas pero tengo novio y no tengo intención de tener nada contigo.

Atacante: no te lo estoy preguntando!!

( Naruto solo alza su brazo y lo golpea para que no pueda hacer nada solo hablar y lo empieza a llevar a la cárcel)

mientras en la plática:

atacante: como hiciste eso? que haces por aquí a esta hora?

Naruto: con mi poder y estoy aquí por que no podía dormir se robaron mi almuada y menma no estaba cerca.

( menma: Ash por que me fui me iba a abrazar de noche y se pone lindo)

Al día siguiente ya en la gran fiesta:

Todos toman un asiento en una gran mesa.

Naruto: sabes que men- chan me dieron ganas de cantar así que adiós!

menma: ay Naru-chan

Naruto comienza a cantar ( canción bonita de j Balvin)

Menma: sabes que no me aguanto me está provocando ( corre hacia allá)

Naruto: (comienza a cantar después la de bobo de j Balvin)

menma: Naru me estás provocando luego no te quejes

En otro lugar;

Sasuke: ya los viste Naruto está cantando cosas calientes y bailando tú sabes con su novio como me molesta

Kiba: a mi también sabes hacen linda pareja hora que lo pienso, pero no lo acepto

Sasuke: yo menos pero hay muchos que mueren por el.

Shikamaru: de echó no sabía que cantaba tan bien

Gaara: yo si pero siempre quise que bailará así conmigo no con ese maldito

Al día siguiente Naruto se encuentra con Sasuke y empiezan a platicar:

Sasuke: hola Naruto

Naruto: hola Sasuke

Sasuke: veo que si volviste y eres feliz con ellos.

Naruto: de echó si pero al principio me sentía mal sin ustedes pero ya lo supere.

Sasuke: ( queriendo romper el hielo) perdón Naruto quiero preguntarte algo; ¿ por que te fuiste si tenías sentimientos por mi?

Naruto: si pero la verdad nunca pensé que tú sintieras lo mismo así que me fui y ahora yo tengo novio.

Sasuke: en eso te equivocaste tu siempre me gustaste pero ahora todo cambio, perdón por no decirte nada antes...

Naruto: no te preocupes.

Sasuke: se que tú ya no me amas y estás con menma pero quisiera que al menos nos volvieras a ver a todos como antes.

Naruto: claro que sí! bueno adiós tengo que ir a una misión

Sasuke: adiós!!

Después de un tiempo todo ya había cambiado y estaban todos unidos de nuevo y cada quien consiguió novio.

Ahora todos volvieron a ser amigos pero algunos ya tenían novios y ya había pasado un año y la relación entre todos creció y volvieron a hacer sus estupideces como antes, ahora se iban a ir de fiesta en la noche pero menma y los demás también iban a ir por que se empezaron a llevar bien.

Sasuke: vamos Naruto!! vístete formal rápido!!

Naruto: ya voy!!Ven menma cámbiate rápido!!! ( lo ayuda)

Menma: sabes que no me gustan los uniformes!!!

Naruto: vamos es para ir de fiesta!!

Menma: cierto wuuuu!!!

Kiba: apúrate Sasu

Sasuke: ya voy Kiba

Menma: bueno vámonos ya quiero bailar con Naru

Naruto: yo también ( sonrojó) pero también cantar y esas estupideces.

Ya llegando a la fiesta se ponen a bailar entre ellos y Naruto y menma se ponen a cantar y bailar en el escenario.

Naruto y Menma: ( cantan se preparó y menma le canta bobo y Naru bonita)

Después de este baile todos se fueron a sus casas ya todos medio dormidos y Naruto beso a menma en los labios por un momento y le dijo que se apurara o se iba a aburrir más...

Menma: ( no lo creo por que hizo eso, lo amo mucho) lo besa otra vez pero el con más duración ...

Naruto: te quiero mucho menma...

Menma: yo también te amo mucho ( sonrojado y feliz, lo acerca hacia si y lo besa abrazándolo)

Naruto: sabes que me da pena pero no me importa por que te amo mucho mi bb

Menma: tqm

Fin. ... . .. ..

Chicos perdón si fue muy corto pero no había muchas imágenes de menma x Naruto así que hasta aquí llega esta historia espero que les haya gustado


End file.
